Unexpected
by Sorsha711
Summary: Across a crowded squad room… Yadda Yadda Yadda… a Fincentric sequel to Making a Connection. The ohsosexy Fin, a beautiful ACS counselor, a heartbreaking case, and MunchArwen playing matchmaker. What more do you need? OK, a little OE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected, Chapter 1

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Fin/OFC; Munch/OFC, O/E  
Rating: M, for language and references to violence; some adult situations  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Dick Wolf. Sigh!  
Summary: Across a crowded squad room… Yadda Yadda Yadda… a Fin-centric sequel to _Making a Connection_. The oh-so-sexy Fin, a beautiful ACS counselor, a heartbreaking case, and Munch/Arwen playing matchmaker. What more do you need? OK, a little OE.

Feedback appreciated.

Unexpected, Chapter 1

-----

A growl of irritation slipped past the tightly closed lips of Odafin Tutuola as he tried to ignore both the swaying hips of the woman leaving the squad room and his smirking partner. Fixing him with a lethal glare, he demanded, "Spill it Munch. What's so damn funny?"

John Munch leaned back in his chair and grinned openly now that Fin had given him a wide open shot at harassing him. "Funny? Not a thing, man. I am, however, beginning to get a little concerned about your teeth."

Caught off guard by Munch's comment, he bit out, "My teeth? What the hell are you on about now?"

"Your teeth… you know those sharp, pointy things in your mouth used to chew and tear things apart? You're clinching your jaw so tight to keep from drooling… or maybe to stop yourself from asking her for a date, I'm afraid you may grind them down to the quick and then where would you be? Dentures are hardly a look your twinkies will find sexy," he mused, a predatory grin accompanying his observations.

Laughing as Fin's glare upped another couple of notches in intensity, John pretended to mull over the reasons for his friend's uncharacteristic hesitancy in pursuing a woman. "I hadn't realized you had become so shy about asking a lady for a date."

"If I see a lady I want to ask out, I will. I got no problem going after what I want," Fin responded, hoping Munch would let this drop. He knew that wouldn't happen, but he still hoped.

Giving Fin a taunting grin as he watched the fuming man across from him try to avoid his gaze by shuffling the papers in front of him, Munch wondered aloud, "Really? Well I am sorry to have doubted you, Det. Tutuola. I guess I misread the looks you've been giving

Christine Dupree for months now. I could have sworn you watched her every move like a man dying of thirst stares at a tall, cool drink of water."

A wicked grin proceeded, "And I guess I also misunderstood the reason why you suddenly had to pull your chair up under your desk… seemed to humm… stiffen up, when she stopped by your desk earlier and bent over to 'borrow' a pen. Lovely blouse Christine was wearing, sexy without being too revealing for work… unless she leans over a desk."

"I didn't notice."

Eyes glinting with devilish glee, John nodded, "Of course, you didn't. I won't point out that there are centerfold models that would be envious of her body since you apparently haven't noticed. Funny thing is you only act like this when Chris stops by. I wonder why?"

"You're out of your mind, old man. Now shut up so I can work!" Fin demanded, a hard edge to his voice.

Amused by the other detective's reactions to his teasing, Munch observed, "Old man, am I? Well, I'm all of six years older than you, my friend and I'm getting plenty… have a beautiful lady on my arm and in my bed every night. You, however, have been more surly than normal lately… like you're having a dry spell. What's the matter, Fin? The cute young things you normally go after starting to think you're a dirty old man… or are they starting to all seem the same and bore you?"

"I get all I want… and you better not let Arwen hear you announcing to the office you're 'getting plenty'. Why a classy lady like her puts up with your shit is beyond me," Fin retorted, going on the offensive.

"I wonder that same thing every day and try my best not to let her find out she could do a hell of a lot better than me," Munch agreed, defusing Fin's line of attack before it could gain momentum. "But that still doesn't answer my question. The sweet young things starting to bore you or are you boring them?"

"You make it sound like I date teenagers!" Fin charged, his irritation finally getting to him.

"'Date'? Sorry, buddy, but saying you 'date' is giving your social life too much credit!" Munch chuckled. "Your social life is a series of one-night stands periodically broken by the rare lady that somehow earns the distinction of a few weeks in your charming company."

"And, I never said you went after teenagers… just young things! You're 48, so someone in her 20's qualifies!" Munch taunted.

"Case you haven't noticed, Arwen is 11 years younger than you!" Fin smirked, still hoping to redirect this conversation away from his personal life. "How's that different?"

Grinning unrepentantly, Munch neatly dodged his friend's comment. "We all know I'm immature for my age. Arwen is the adult in our relationship."

"Never doubted that!" Fin muttered, opening the file he had been trying to find. "I'm fine, so butt out!"

Growing serious, Munch leaned forward and dropped his voice so only Fin could hear what he was about to say. "Fine are you? Let's look at the facts. You haven't had a serious relationship since you broke up with Vicky three years ago. She was a lovely lady… apart from being spoiled, immature, and very demanding. She wasn't at a place in her life where she could understand where you are in yours… the demands of this job for one. She thought she could change you and left when she saw she couldn't. When you get right down to it, she wasn't right for you or you for her. I think you knew that then, but you still considered marrying her."

In a moment of brutal honesty about himself, Munch admitted, "The only difference between the two of us is I married my 'Vickys'. Since you two split, you're avoided women that demand anything of you, too stubborn to admit you need more than a purely sexual relationship. We both know you're lonely and you need someone that gets you… shares your life. I'm only suggesting it may be time for you to consider letting yourself look for your Arwen."

Caught of guard by the genuine concern underlying Munch's comments, Fin held his friend's steady gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes back to the file. "I hear what you're saying. I'm fine. Don't get me wrong, 'cos I like her a lot and think she's a beautiful lady, but I'm not after someone like Arwen. She's not my type."

Smirking, Munch nodded, "Glad to hear it, because I don't share! And, I didn't say you need to find another Arwen. She's one of a kind and all mine. What I did say is you need to find the lady that fits you and your life like Arwen fits me and mine."

"And you think Christine Dupree is that lady?"

"I have no idea, my friend… and neither do you at this point, but I do know I've never seen you react to anyone else like you do her. I also know you're hesitating about asking her out because you know it would have to be a real date, with more real dates to follow if the first one goes well." Taking a sip of his coffee, Munch added, "She's not looking for a one-night stand … but she's definitely attracted to you. You need to decide if you're ready to start thinking about getting serious about your personal life or not. If you aren't, do her a favor and ignore the attraction."

Eyes still trained on his desk, Fin asked, "And how do I know if I am? My track record is about as bad as yours."

"Like I said, I married my 'Vickys' and you've avoided that." Sighing, Munch settled back into his chair, satisfied he had gotten his friend thinking. "As for how you know, you're the only one that can answer that. If Arwen hadn't come into my life… we both know I was close to breaking. I still have my demons, but I'm not dealing with them alone anymore. I'm there for her, too, so it works. Like she likes to remind me, that's the bargain."

Pausing to take another sip from his mug, Munch advised, "You need to decide what it is you want in your life. Put the bullshit aside and be honest with yourself is the best advise I can give you. Maybe admitting you're dissatisfied with where you are now… that you're lonely and restless, may be a good starting place."

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected, Chapter 2

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Fin/OFC; Munch/OFC, O/E  
Rating: M, for language and references to violence; some adult situations  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Dick Wolf. Sigh!  
Summary: Across a crowded squad room… Yadda Yadda Yadda… a Fin-centric sequel to _Making a Connection_. The oh-so-sexy Fin, a beautiful ACS counselor, a heartbreaking case, and Munch/Arwen playing matchmaker. What more do you need? OK, a little OE.

A/N --- I have to admit, I'm getting a little discouraged by the lack of response to my stories. I'd really appreciate some feedback… PLEASE!!!

Unexpected, Chapter 2

-----

Fin tossed the empty Styrofoam container that had held his takeout dinner onto the coffee table and emptied the last of his beer. Flipping through the channels on the television, he felt his irritation level spike as none of the shows managed to capture his attention. Discarding the remote onto the couch next to him, he considered going into the kitchen for a second beer.

Knowing the second would lead to a third and a fourth… that he and John were the team on call for the night, Fin slouched back into the cushions. /Just my luck we'd get a call if I did. IAB would love to get me for responding drunk. Bastards got no idea what we see!/

That thought resurrected the images of a crime scene they had been called to over the past weekend. The memory of the three small children huddled under the covers of their beds, told to stay there by their drunk, abusive father, haunted him. They had heard their mother's screams as she was raped and brutalized by her husband… their father, her body left in a pool of blood under the covers the bastard had tucked around her lifeless form before he left. They had remained in their beds, paralyzed by fear and dread, the rest of the night and well into the next day before worried relatives arrived to find out why the family had missed church services.

Those three children had been the reason Christine Dupree had been in the squadroom earlier in the day. Children's Services had appointed her as their liaison after several high profile cases had reflected badly on the agency. It had been a good fit for both organizations. Chris had won the grudging respect of the street-hardened detectives in their squad with her fierce determination to protect and help the children that came into her care. They had won an ally at ACS that appreciated the horrors that drove them.

Chris had come to gather the details of that case so that she could help structure the necessary counseling the children would need to begin to rebuild their lives. /Shit… how do kids rebuild their lives after hearing…/

Refusing to dwell on that case, Fin rose and began to search through his music collection for something to divert his thoughts. He wasn't ready to face the questions Munch had posed to him about his personal life… or his growing attraction to the beautiful ACS counselor. He knew his feelings had evolved as much from his respect for Chris' dedication to her work as from an undeniable physical attraction he had been struggling to ignore since the day he first laid eyes on her.

The buzzer at his building's entrance interrupted him before he had made it half way through the hundreds of CD's he owned. Relieved at the prospect of company, Fin stuffed the stack he had been sorting through back into the rack and went to see who had come to see him. At that moment, the possible distraction from his thoughts was more important than the actual identity of his visitor. A bolt of white-hot energy shot though his body as Christine Dupree's voice greeted his request that his visitor identify themselves.

Taking a deep breath in hopes of controlling his sudden arousal, Fin opened his door to admit the leggy brunette a few minutes later. "Chris… come in. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her smile did not quite manage to cover her distress. "I'm sorry to disturb you at home, Fin. I wouldn't have bothered you if this could wait. If you're busy…"

Motioning her into the living room, he followed her to the couch. "You're not interrupting anything. I just finished supper and was at loose ends. Can I get you a drink or something?"

"A drink would be great, but I can't this time. I'm still working," she admitted. "I need your help."

Taking a seat near her, he held her gaze as he asked, "What's up? It's kind of late for you to still be working isn't it?"

Taking a deep breath to steady her racing nerves… both from her distress over the report that had brought her to Fin's apartment and the uncertainty she felt at his reaction to her arrival, Christine let her eyes sweep the apartment for clues about its occupant. She had heard the rumors of the steady flow of women through his bedroom door and the thought of finding him with another woman had nearly kept her from coming. She wanted to be the one that shared his bed… his life. She had almost gone to John or Olivia instead to avoid the possibility of arriving to find another woman with him.

Chris had berated herself for weeks that it was well past the time to get over her feelings to him. She had made her interest clear and he had failed to respond. Common sense told her he wasn't interested. Telling herself to be sensible and move on with her life hadn't made her desires go away. She sadly suspected she wouldn't get over him any time soon.

"Do you remember Candi and Thessa Bryant… the sisters that disappeared from their foster home last summer?" she asked, looked down at her hands as they fiddled with the strap of her purse.

Confused by her obvious discomfort, Fin nodded. "Yeah, 'course I do. Do you have a lead on where they went? We couldn't find any indications they were unhappy with their foster parents. I still think they were taken."

Glancing back up meet his steady gaze, she quickly looked down again before she offered, "You know I agreed with you about that. I understand that Olivia and Elliot had other ideas… that it was their case, but… I need your help, Fin."

Sliding over so that he could take her hand, Fin pressed, "You know I'll help you all I can, Chris. What has you so spooked? You're not uncomfortable being here at my place are you?"

Her head shot up, her surprise at his question clear in her eyes. "Of course, not! I… I was worried I might have arrived at a bad time… but…"

An unexpected rush of relief washed over him as he teased, "So, when you asked if I was busy, you wanted to know if I was getting busy! Sorry to disappoint, but I'm all by myself. Relax. I'm glad you came by… though it seems you came for work, not a personal visit."

Her vivid purple-blue eyes held his gaze for an awkward few seconds… long enough for him to see the momentary confusion and cautious hope in their depths. /Damn! Munch is right! She is interested. Do I go for it or…/

"I… I did come for work. I didn't think you would want me making personal visits," she whispered.

Shifting a little closer, he reached over to tuck a wisp of soft chocolate-brown hair behind her ear so that he could see her eyes without the thick curtain hiding her reactions. "Why would you think that? I always thought we got a long pretty well... respected each other."

Fin didn't miss the disappointment his words caused. Clearly, she had hoped he had meant something beyond their professional relationship. Kicking himself mentally for playing with her emotions, he found himself adding, "I have to confess… I've been thinking about you a lot lately… asking if you wanted to go out for a drink or dinner, but…. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea for either of us what with our working together."

Chris's expressive eyes held his in a searching gaze. A multitude of emotions raged in their depths… confusion, hope, hurt… desire. "You have?"

Fin felt a little guilty to realize he had obviously hurt her with his avoidance of her hesitant overtures. /Hell… time to be honest. I didn't need John to point out the fact she's been flirting with me for months… or that I want her, but he sure a hell made it impossible for me to continue to ignore either fact. Damn! What do I do? Do I want to be in a relationship… be with just one woman… this woman?/

With this thought came another; Munch had nailed him between the eyes with his observations. He was sincerely attracted to Christine… liked her as much for her tenacious personality as her beauty. A certainty that defied logical explanation settled over him as he finally acknowledged his simmering desire to pursue her… see where this attraction led them. He had wanted her for months… likely for as long as he had known her, but he had refused to act on that need out of fear of another failed relationship… one that could undermine their working relationship.

His dissatisfaction with his life was all to clear to him; he was lonely and bored with the empty, emotionless encounters he had used as an outlet for his sexual needs since breaking up with his last serious girlfriend. Chris's arrival at his apartment had underscored that fact. There was no way he could ignore the second truth her arrival had revealed … his Spartan, one-bedroom flat seemed a lot more inviting now that she was there.

Focusing on her hesitant question, he nodded. "Yeah, I have. I haven't asked… not because I wasn't attracted to you, 'cos I am, but… the thing is, I've been avoiding relationships for years now… settled for easy and convenient. I've been ignoring the attraction between us until I was sure I had something to offer."

Fin felt the tremor that shivered through her body… his fingers had lingered of their own volition to caress the soft skin beneath her ear. In a shaky voice, she whispered, "What are you saying, Fin?"

Closing the last of the distance between them, he reached out to cup her face between his hands. Ignoring the fact that he was staking a claim… actually inviting a relationship with uncharacteristic impulsiveness, he offered, "I'm saying… if you're willing, I'd like to have the chance for us to get to know each other outside the office and see where it leads."

The spark that lit her purple-hued eyes turned them to amethyst and reminded him of a ring his grandmother had worn when he was a child. He had spent most of his days with her while his parents worked; she had been the one to raise him… to inspire him… to nurture him. He had learned the most important life lessons from his Gran. Fin had learned to love with his whole heart as a small boy held safely in her arms. He had always associated amethyst with her unconditional love and support. Finding that unique color in Christine's eyes seemed to confirm the rightness of having her in his life.

"I didn't expect this when I came here… it's so sudden," she admitted, "but, I want a chance to be with you more than you know. I didn't think you were interested in me, so I've been telling myself I needed to get over you."

Grinning slightly, Fin gently teased, "Ask Munch if you want to know if I'm attracted to you. He says I look at you like a man dying of thirst looks at a tall, cool glass of water. That doesn't sound like I hadn't noticed you!"

An answering grin curled her lips, erasing the doubt from her eyes. "John said that?"

"John will be impossible to live with once he knows we're seeing each other. He's bound to claim credit for getting us together," Fin replied, before dropping his head to capture her lips in a tentative first kiss.

That tentative first kiss quickly evolved into a long, intense release of the emotions that had been building for months. Neither wanted it to end, but the need to breath finally forced them to break the kiss. Gathering her to him, Fin allowed them both only a few seconds to grab a quick lung-full of air before seizing her lips in a second demanding kiss. As her slim arms wrapped around his neck, he eased her back against the pillows of his couch and shifted his body to blanket hers.

The sudden ringing of his cell phone caused them both to freeze. Burning brown eyes lifted to meet the passion-glazed eyes of the woman in his arms. They had gone from confused colleagues to almost lovers in a matter of a very few minutes and the suddenness of their changed circumstances left them both feeling stunned.

Groaning, Fin pulled away from the warmth of her body and snatched up his phone from the coffee table. "Tutuola."

"My, you're in a good mood!" John's voice announced. "Did I interrupt a twinkie snack?"

Still lost in Chris's remarkable eyes, Fin demanded, "What the hell do you want, John?"

Chuckling at the obvious distraction in his friend's voice, his partner replied, "Just being friendly. Arwen and I were thinking of renting a few movies to watch this week and wanted to see if you wanted to join us for dinner Friday night… maybe inspire you to give Christine a call and see if she might be free. Interested?"

A wicked grin lit Fin's face as he retorted, "Thanks for the inspiration, bro, but I'm way ahead of you. I'm doing a pretty good job of that on my own."

"She's there??!!"

"As a matter of fact… it's none of your business!" Fin taunted. "But since you seem so curious, Chris came by a little while ago. She needs help with something and your call interrupted us before she could tell me what."

"A conversation? That's what I interrupted?" John countered, an amused chuckle underscoring the fact that he knew he had interrupted more than talk. "Give me a break! You're breathing heavy from a conversation?"

"Good night, John. Tell Arwen hello for me," Fin concluded, amused by the smug tone of his friend's voice. "I'll ask Chris about Friday night and let you know tomorrow."

With a final satisfied laugh, John countered, "Don't blow this, Fin. She's a wonderful woman and I think she may actually get you. Not everybody finds your surly, snarky attitude charming."

Flipping the phone shut, Fin grinned at his companion. "John says hi."

Happily allowing him to pull her to his side, she observed, "I somehow doubt that was what he said. I guess that means you're really interested in pursuing this since you all but told John."

Tilting his head to look down into her eyes, he questioned, "You OK with that? I'll tell him to keep his mouth shut for now if you want. He can keep quiet when it matters… especially, if I threaten him enough. All else fails, I'll get Arwen's help in keeping him quiet."

"He's welcome to talk all he wants!" she retorted, snuggling her head into the curve of his neck. "I'd given up hope you might be interested."

"John can play town-crier for both of us then," Fin agreed, pulling her a little closer.

Sighing, he added, "As much as I want to pick up where we were interrupted, I think we need to take things a little slower… don't you? I want something here, so I don't want to screw it up by letting it become all about sex."

"I thought that was my line," she teased, tilting her head to give him a mischievous grin. Growing serious, she nestled back against him. "You're right. I want more than sex with you too… though I wouldn't have been too upset if John hadn't called and we had ended up in bed tonight."

"Remind me to hit John when I see him," Fin agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Needing a diversion from further discussion of moving things along into his bedroom, he prompted, "So… tell me what brought you here. You looked pretty spooked when you arrived."

The pleasure that had lit her beautiful face but seconds before died away. "I can't believe I got so distracted… What was I thinking! They're depending on me and I let them…"

Surprised by the guilt that swamped her features, Fin interrupted. "Forgot what, baby?"

"The girls!"

"Relax," Fin urged, squeezing her shoulder to focus her away from her guilt. "You've been here less than twenty minutes, so you haven't let anybody down. Tell me what's going on."

"One of the other caseworkers from my office came to see me late today, hoping to avoid involving our boss in this too soon. You know what an incompetent jerk Tandy is." Twisting to face him on the couch, she continued. "Anyway, Mike heard a rumor that Candi and Thessa are being held with several other children in a rundown tenement in Manhattanville… near that land Columbia wants to develop that's been so controversial."

"Held? Held… why?" Fin demanded, a knot forming in his stomach as the possibilities began to play through his thoughts.

"Mike didn't have much in the way of proof, but he's heard that the children are being prostituted by a gang that controls that area." Taking his hand in a fierce grip, she concluded, "We ran down several leads… enough to know the rumor is probably true… found a couple leads for possible addresses of the building… but… this is out of our league, Fin. It's a police matter, so we need SVU's help in finding them."

-----


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected, Chapter 3

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Fin/OFC; Munch/OFC, O/E  
Rating: M, for language and references to violence; some adult situations  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Dick Wolf. Sigh!  
Summary: Across a crowded squad room… Yadda Yadda Yadda… a Fin-centric sequel to _Making a Connection_. The oh-so-sexy Fin, a beautiful ACS counselor, a heartbreaking case, and Munch/Arwen playing matchmaker. What more do you need? OK, a little OE.

Feedback appreciated!

Unexpected, Chapter 3

-----

Fin glanced out of the corner of his eye at the woman sitting beside him as he drove toward the Manhattanville neighborhood of west Harlem. Against his better judgment, he had allowed Christine to talk him into making a run through the area in hopes of finding the abandoned tenement rumored to be used by a gang for child prostitution. He had alerted John of their destination, promising not to attempt to enter the building without backup.

"Assuming we find the place, you know I'm not letting you go inside under any conditions, right? We're just going to scope the area and see if we can ID a couple of possible places that they may be using," Fin warned, wishing the hat and jacket he had given her to wear did more to protect her than simply hiding the fact she was a woman. "I know you want to get the girls out if we find the place, but I'm taking you to the nearest precinct to wait while I organize entry. We clear on that?"

Tilting her head to watch him, she countered, "I can wait in your car…"

"Hell no!" Fin bit out. "I know you too well, Christine! You'll come running in as soon as I turn my back. I know you want to help these kids… it's what makes you so good at what you do, but you have to let me do my job without having to worry you'll get in the middle of a things… maybe get hurt."

Frowning, she retorted, "I'm neither foolish or helpless, Fin Tutuola! I've been a caseworker for fourteen years, so I've been in plenty of dangerous situations. I can take care of myself!"

Gritting his teeth to still an angry response, Fin counted to ten… then twenty. After reaching one-hundred, he growled, "I never said you were helpless, much less foolish! I've seen where you go and it scares the hell out of me some days, but I know you can take care of yourself… most of the time. Damn it, Chris, you don't have a weapon and you aren't wearing protective gear. Help me and the girls by letting me do this my way, OK? I won't be able to focus on the job if I have to worry you might get hurt in the bargain."

That got to her. Slumping, she agreed. "OK, but if we find the place and you go in, promise me you'll call once the coast is clear. I don't want to put you in any more danger than you'll already be in by distracting you, but I need to do my job too. The girls will need me. I'm a familiar face they trust… not to mention the other children. OK?"

Reaching over to catch her hand, he nodded. "I promise, baby. Now where do we start looking?"

-----

"That has to be the place, Fin. The guys guarding the front are wearing the colors of the gang Mike heard was behind the prostitution," Chris argued, her eyes fixed on the front of a rundown tenement down the street from their vantage point. "And, there have only been men going in and out of the place… white males. That building is boarded up, so there shouldn't be anyone going in there… well, maybe a few homeless people squatting there to get out of the cold, but none of the men we've seen go inside look like they've been living on the streets."

"Could be drugs they're selling, Chris, not the place we're looking for," Fin observed, "thought none of them fit the profile for someone that would be buying at a pit like this. Looked more the type to 'indulge' in a little recreational coke purchased from their personal dealer, but not a serious user that would come to a sewer like this place looking to score."

"Fin, check out the guy that just walked up. He has to be here for something illegal. He's hesitating before going in… looks nervous and is scanning the area to be sure nobody has followed him. And look… the guys at the door know him. They're letting him in without any of the hassles they gave the earlier arrivals," Chris noted. "Whatever is going on in there, this guy wants it badly enough to go into a place that clearly scares the hell out of him… and he's been there before."

"I agree." After watching the man disappear inside, Fin eased his car into reverse so that he could roll quietly away from the corner where they had been watching the house. Once they had backed around the corner, he turned on the engine and flipped on the headlights.

Keying John's number on his cell phone, he requested, "John… I think we've found the place. We're heading to the local precinct to see what they can tell us. Can you call Cragen… Liv and Elliot and let them know what's up?"

"Thanks, man. The tenement is located at…."

-----

Fin held the front door of the precinct building open for Christine before following her inside. As the two approached the front desk, the sergeant on duty greeted them. "Can I help you?"

Flashing his badge, Fin identified himself, "I'm Det. Tutuola with Manhattan SVU. This is Ms. Christine Dupree with ACS. Ms. Dupree contacted us tonight about a child prostitution ring operating in Manhattanville. There's a tenement a dozen or so blocks over that fits the description in her report. I need to know what your officers may have observed that might help us get a feel for if we're on to something or just wasting our time with that place."

"Child prostitution? Damn!" the sergeant frowned, clearly disgusted by the prospect. "Give me the address and I'll see what we have."

-----

"Fin… what have you found?"

Looking up from a recent sector report filed by the uniforms that patrolled the area, Fin greeted his captain. "Chris came to see me tonight about a possible child prostitution ring operating here in Manhattanville, Cap. She's heard that two girls that went missing from one of her foster homes may be among the children being held inside. Liv and Elliot handled the case last summer."

"I remember it," Don replied. Glancing at the woman seated next to his detective, he added, "Evening, Chris. Fin put you to work I see."

Nodding in greeting, she offered, "I want to help all I can, Don."

Handing Cragen one of the reports they had found, Fin pointed to a specific passage that seemed to support their hunch the tenement was being used as a front for illegal activities. "The patrols in the area marked the building we think may be our location as a possible drug house. Narcotics has it on their list to check out, but haven't had time to get to it yet."

"So, why do you think it's the place you're looking for?" Cragen asked, quickly reading the report.

"Chris and I watched the place for about half-an-hour from well down the street," Fin admitted, knowing he was in for an ass-chewing for allowing her to accompany him on the search. "We saw a dozen or so men… all white, going in and out, but no one else. If it was drugs or standard-fare prostitution, the clientele would have been more mixed. Dump like this place wouldn't attract the men we saw. They're offering something a little harder to find, so their customers were willing to risk going into that pit to get it."

Holding his detective's gaze in a stern glare, Cragen ordered, "We need to set-up surveillance on the place. I want film on the clientele; I want them collared if this pans out. If the pattern you've seen holds, we'll pick one up leaving the place and give him a chance to help himself by offering up the evidence we'll need to get a warrant. I'll wait until tomorrow to discuss the fact you put a civilian at risk by letting her accompany you into the field."

Glaring at Cragen, Christine proclaimed, "I'm not exactly a civilian, Don, and I was the one with the intell on this place. Fin didn't want to bring me, but I didn't give him a choice. If you have a problem with my being there, take it up with my supervisor. Otherwise, stop acting like I'm a helpless Barbie doll! There could be kids being raped and exploited in that hellhole as we speak! No way I was going to wait meekly at the office to hear what he found."

"Like I said, I'll discuss this with **Det. Tutuola** after we resolve this situation," Cragen responded, his voice taking on an edge. "ACS isn't involved in that discussion… but I would be happy to have a conversation with your supervisor regarding you overstepping and involving yourself in police business. Now, back off and let us do our job."

"I am not…" she began, only to have Fin lay a calming hand on her arm.

"We can hash all of this out later, baby," he began, deliberately ignoring the surprised expression on Cragen's face at the personal form of his address. "Show Cap the references in the other patrol logs we found. They match what we observed pretty closely."

Turning her glare in his direction, both men noted the intensity of her anger dropped noticeably as she met his gaze. Still grumbling about chauvinist men, Chris pulled the requested documents from the stack in front of her. "I think these are the ones you mean, Fin. The patrols noted the clientele seen going into the tenement all appeared to be male except for a few teenage girls that were with gang members. All but three of the men were white. One of the officers noted that none of them looked like they had a serious drug habit… they were all clean, well-dressed, and seemed to be in full control of their faculties. Other than looking nervous, they appeared to be pretty average looking men."

"It sounds like you two have found something that needs to be investigated. With luck, it's our place and we nail the bastards." Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly dialed a number. "John... if TARU can spare a truck, get it and a team up here, ASAP. The night is quickly getting away from us and we need to start surveillance immediately."

After listening for a moment, he concluded, "OK, I'll tell him."

Looking over at Fin, Cragen instructed, "John was on go waiting for my call. He is on his way here with a surveillance team. They will meet you out front in 20, so you can show them where to setup. We'll train the listening devices toward the building from well down the street and start rolling tape."

Cragen next fixed Chris with a determined stare. "Christine, I don't need to remind you that you're not going with us."

Fin quickly interjected, "We've already discussed that and Chris is cool with staying here. I told her I'd call as soon as the building was secure and it was safe for her to enter. I know she's worried about her kids."

"All right, but I make the decision when it's safe enough for her to enter, understood?" Cragen insisted. "I don't want to see her hurt because her good intentions put her at risk."

"Understood, Cap," Fin agreed, rising from his chair. "Chris, Sergeant Matuszak said you could wait in the break room up on the next floor. Want me to finish going through them while we're gone? It will give you something to go other than worry."

"Probably a good idea," she agreed.

"I'll give you a hand carrying them up," Fin offered, picking up the stack of files closest to him. "You'll be a lot more comfortable waiting in the break room. He said they have a couch and a TV up there."

Hoping to have a moment alone with him before he left to join the stakeout, Christine nodded. Gathering the files in front of her, she gave Cragen a terse good night before following Fin from the room and up a flight of stairs. Spotting a large table on the opposite side of the room from the TV, Chris dumped her share of the files next to a chair with a view of the door.

"Cap didn't mean anything, Chris," Fin offered, adding his files to her stack. "He respects you and the work you do. Hell, you've been a big help to us all in improving our dealings with ACS. I knew I was in for an ass-chewing when I agreed to take you with me. Rules are rules, beautiful."

Turning to lean against the table, she studied the man before her. "OK… I know I tend to get a little defensive when I think someone is doubting my ability to take care of myself. I'm not foolish. I know there are places I have to leave for the police. I'm just worried about you and my girls. Be careful, all right?"

Stepping up to her, Fin smiled down at her upturned face. "Do my best. I have even more reason to be careful now that I have you waiting on me."

"Glad to help all I can if it keeps you safe," she whispered, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Can I have a kiss before you go?"

Several minutes later, a surprised laugh from the doorway broke the moment. "Now I see why Cap asked us to find Fin. He was worried he might embarrass himself by wandering in on this."

Looking over his shoulder, Fin mock glared at the two women watching them. "What are you doing here, Casey?"

"Cragen called and asked me to be on hand in case you found grounds for a warrant," the ADA replied, a smirk on her pretty face. "While I'm glad to see the relationship between SVU and ACS has improved a lot in recent months, I naively thought it was better communication that had achieved that. What about you, Liv?"

Laughing again, the female detective quipped, "I'm just happy they finally realized they're nuts about each other. Elliot and I have been worrying one of them would snap and jump the other in the squadroom… or that John would get fed up with them and lock them both in the supply closet until they came to their senses. All things considered, Cap should be relieved they are only making-out in a break room."

"Ha ha, very funny," Fin grumbled. Looking back at his new lady, he added, "At least you'll have Casey and her twisted sense of humor to keep you company while we're gone."

Tugging him back down for one last kiss before he left, Chris murmured, "No offense to Casey, but I prefer your snarky sense of humor."

"Glad to hear it."

After a couple of minutes, Casey mused, "I wonder if the water out of that tap will be cold enough to do any good? I think we may have to toss a bucket of water over them to get them apart."

"I doubt they'd notice tap water; I think we'll need some ice to get their attention," Olivia teased. "John has to be here by now, Fin, and you know how much he complains when you keep him waiting. By the way, does he know about you and Chris? If he doesn't, can I tell him?"

Rolling his eyes as he finally lifted his head, Fin pressed a final quick kiss to Chris' lips. "Ignore them, baby… they're obviously jealous. Elliot and Ben must be lacking in the passion department for them to be taking such an interest in a simple kiss."

Following him out the door, Olivia snorted with amusement. "I promise you my man is lacking in NOTHING… and that was no simple kiss. Who do you think you're impressing…"

As their voices died away down the hall, Casey turned back to study the woman still leaning against the table. "Screw those files… I want dish. When did you two…"

-----


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected, Chapter 4

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Fin/OFC; Munch/OFC, O/E  
Rating: M, for language and references to violence; some adult situations  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Dick Wolf. Sigh!  
Summary: Across a crowded squad room… Yadda Yadda Yadda… a Fin-centric sequel to _Making a Connection_. The oh-so-sexy Fin, a beautiful ACS counselor, a heartbreaking case, and Munch/Arwen playing matchmaker. What more do you need? OK, a little OE.

A/N --- Sorry for the delay in updating my stories. Real life ans been way too real lately!

-----

Unexpected, Chapter 4

As the side door to the panel truck opened, John swiveled around to fix his partner with a knowing smirk. Seeing the look, Fin held up his hand. "Save it, Munch. Now's not the time…"

"…to tell you that you have lipstick on your collar?" John finished. "I am far too much the gentleman to ask how that might have gotten there."

Snorting with amusement, Olivia slid past Fin, taking the seat next to John. "Gentleman? Yeah right! I'll dish for you later and tell you how he got that smudge. Oh, the things I've seen tonight!"

Glaring at her, Fin retorted, "Still questioning you and your man if seeing a little kiss gets you this worked up. Maybe I do need to take him aside and give him a few pointers."

Grinning broadly, John shook his head. "In their defense, Det. Tutuola, I've stumbled onto them during a… shall we say, private moment. From the little I saw before I scurried away red-faced with embarrassment, I'd say they have a firm grasp of the principles behind a passionate kiss. In fact, they seemed to have a firm grasp on…"

"Can it, Munchkin," Elliot inserted, arriving in time to hear John's observations. Climbing over Fin to the seat next to Olivia, he continued, "Liv and her fella deserve their privacy as much as you and… is that a hicky on your neck, Johnny boy? For future reference, a sweatshirt collar doesn't hide those as well as a dress shirt does. Might want to remember that when you're dressing in a hurry."

"Actually, Fin is the one that was invading my 'fella's' and my privacy, Elliot," Olivia offered, trying hard not to laugh at the wicked gleam in John's eyes. "Fin was suggesting my man needed instruction in the finer points of kissing… was casting doubt on his virility, so I appreciate John's support. I'll let him know you were apparently siding with Fin in his unflattering assessment of his manhood."

Startled, Elliot stared at her for a moment before admitting, "I guess I need to be sure of what I'm getting myself into before jumping in the middle of a rip session. Fin… for your information, I know Liv's man and he doesn't strike me as the type that would appreciate that kind of statement being made about him… even as a joke."

Clinching his jaw to keep from laughing, Fin nodded, "No offense intended. I'm sure he comes off as a real stud to the casual observer, but her interest in my love life makes me wonder if that's all for show. A simple little kiss shouldn't have gotten her that excited. Must be her man's fault."

"A simple little kiss???" Olivia sputtered with mirth. "Casey and I were worried we would need to find a fire extinguisher if they kept that simple little kiss going much longer! I swear I heard the smoke alarms starting to hum before going off!"

Trading a grin with John, Elliot demanded, "Who finally jumped who… Fin or Chris?"

"Damn! Not you too," Fin moaned, taking his place at the front passenger seat so that he could direct their driver to the tenement. "It can't have been that obvious!"

"Apparently it was to everyone but me," Don groused, closing the door to the truck behind him as he joined his detectives. "Now that I look back… how did I miss it for so long?"

"Maybe you've been sitting behind a desk too much lately, Cap," John suggested, turning back to face the surveillance console… and to hide his smirk. "They say your skills in observation start to go if you don't use them. Paperwork can dull the best minds I hear."

Glaring at his detective's back, Cragen demanded, "Is that so? Then, what's your excuse, John? No, don't answer. We have work to do and one of your explanations could take all night. Let's get going."

-----

"Looks like we got here too late to get much tonight," Cragen observed. "Something's going on… but I doubt we have enough to get a warrant to go inside."

"We could try sending someone in…" Elliot began.

"No way! Until we know more, they could be dead before they get inside," his commander insisted. "We need to get more information or anyone we send inside would be flying blind. We don't have any proof… hell, all we have is a rumor that this place is a front for child prostitution. You go in asking for a kid and that's not their angle… no. We wait until we have more."

"Let me try working my way a little closer to see what I can overhear," Fin offered. "There's only one working light on this side of the street, so I could stick to the shadows…"

"And maybe walk into their lookouts," Olivia noted. "It's not likely those lights are out by accident. They are the only ones out for several blocks on either side of this place."

"Cap… I have the address of the owner of this pit… names Alexander Ryland," John inserted, looking up from the computer screen on his console. "He owns a number of properties in the area. I Googled him… he's developer… done enough he looks legit. My guess is he bought these dumps speculating on the proposed Columbia expansion. When that gets the go ahead, these properties skyrocket in value. If that's his agenda, he may not know what's happening down here. Why don't I pay him a visit and see if he'll agree to a search?"

Nodding, Cragen instructed, "Do it. If he gives you problems, let Casey know ASAP. He may be getting a kickback to turn a blind eye to whatever is going on in there. Hell, he may be part of it. If he gives us the OK, get him to sign the authorization form and leave a uniform with him… tell him it's for his protection until we're inside. I don't want to run any risk of him tipping them off we're on to them."

"If he refuses?"

Hesitating for a second, Cragen ordered, "Bring him in."

-----

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Studying the man blocking the doorway to his condo, John fixed him with an unwavering stare, fighting the temptation to flay him with sarcasm. "I'm all too aware of the time, Mr. Ryland. If this wasn't an urgent matter, I would be home in bed catching up on my sleep rather than disturbing you at this hour. Can Officer Dixon and I come inside or do we need to have this conversation down at our precinct?"

Frowning, the balding middle-aged man pushed away from the door, cinching the belt of his bathrobe a little tighter. "Yeah, come on in. Just keep it down. My kids are visiting and I don't want them disturbed."

"You have kids?" John asked, looking around the posh living room of the Upper West Side dwelling.

"Two girls… joy of my life, but I doubt they are the reason you're both still working at this hour… or disturbing law-abiding folks from their sleep," Ryland grumbled, gesturing toward the couch. "What's so important a NYPD detective is banging on my door at 1:30 in the morning?"

"You own a number of properties in the Manhattanville neighborhood," John began. "I'm with Manhattan Special Victims, by the way."

"Yeah, I do, but that's hardly illegal," Ryland agreed. "What about them? And why would SVU…"

"We have reason to believe one of them is being used by a local gang as a front for illegal activities… perhaps, child prostitution," John offered. "If there are children in there being exploited, we need to get them out as soon as possible. We need a warrant to go inside, but… given the urgency of the situation, we'd prefer to do this the quick and easy way. We came here hoping you will voluntarily let us search the building. If we're wrong, we'll owe you an apology for disturbing your sleep. If you are unwilling…"

Shocked, Ryland dropped into a nearby chair. Breaking in before John could complete his explanation, he exclaimed, "Child prostitution? Dear God! If there is any possibility of that, screw my sleep! Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it!"

-----

"Right. Good work, John," Cragen proclaimed. "Leave Dixon with him and get back here a'sap. I'll send Fin with part of our force to cover the approach from the south, so meet up with him at our southern perimeter."

"We have the owner's permission for the search," the 16th Precinct commander announced, pocketing his cell phone. "Fin… take a dozen uniforms and a third of the SWAT detail… approach from the south. John should be back before we're ready to enter and will meet you there. Elliot, join up with the team watching the rear of the building and go in on my signal. Olivia and I will lead the rest from here. Go."

-----

Blending back into the shadows south of their building, Fin watched two men enter the building. Both stood out as not belonging in the run-down neighborhood, especially in the middle of the night. Glancing over at his partner, Fin whispered, "Looks like we may get a few fish in our nets after all."

Nodding, John pressed the earpiece of his radio more firmly into place. "Cap saw them too. He wants to give them a few minutes to get into a compromising position, then we go in."

Frowning, Fin muttered, "He's right… but this turns my stomach. That means there might be children in the line of fire. Hell, one more trauma for them to endure."

"Yeah," John agreed, grimacing at the thought. "There's the signal. Let's go!"

-----

The gang members guarding the entrance were on the ground gagged and cuffed before they could raise the alarm. The four were heavily armed with semi-automatic pistols. Signaling the all clear, Fin stepped back to watch two SWAT officers flank the building's entrance before waving several more inside. Fin and Olivia fell in behind them, sweeping the dingy lobby for more armed suspects.

They had taken only a few steps when gunfire ripped through the quiet. Shouts from the back of the building alerted them to the fact that Elliot's team had made entry and encountered resistance. Looking to his right, Fin noted that John and Olivia were following several SWAT officers into a stairwell to begin sweeping the upper floors.

Meeting Cragen's steady gaze, Fin jerked his head in the direction of the stairs to let him know he was following the others up. A faint nod confirmed his commander's agreement that he and Elliot would complete the sweep of the ground floor while the other three detectives would oversee the rest. Nodding to the SWAT squad leader… a cop named Morris as he stepped back into the lobby, Fin slid around him and entered the stairwell.

Pausing just inside the doorway, a slight movement from behind a barricade blocking the entrance to the building's basement caught Fin's attention. Seeing the glint of metal that preceded the barrel of a gun sliding between the wooden slats, Fin gave a shout of warning to the officers ahead of him. "Get down! Gunman behind the barricade!"

The flash of semi-automatic gunfire prompted him to return fire as the unseen gunman's weapon sprayed the stairs with bullets. A hole blew through the barricade as Fin's third round hit its target, splintering the brittle wood. The face of a teenage boy… perhaps fifteen or sixteen, turned slowly toward him. Stunned, the boy stared at Fin for several seconds before sinking from sight behind the barricade, his eyes taking on the unmistakable glaze of death. His gun continued to pepper the walls and ceiling as he disappeared, before finally falling silent.

In the sudden silence, the words "Officer down!" made Fin's blood run cold.

-----


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected, Chapter 5

Author: Sorsha711  
Fandom/Pairing: Fin/OFC; Munch/OFC, O/E  
Rating: M, for language and references to violence; some adult situations  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Dick Wolf. Sigh! Summary: Across a crowded squad room… Yadda Yadda Yadda… a Fin-centric sequel to _Making a Connection_. The oh-so-sexy Fin, a beautiful ACS counselor, a heartbreaking case, and Munch/Arwen playing matchmaker. What more do you need? OK, a little OE.

Feedback appreciated!!!

Unexpected, Chapter 5

-----

Fin held his position as several SWAT members pushed past him to rip away the barricade. The body of the young gang member he had shot lay sprawled on the floor of the landing. Finding the space otherwise empty, the SWAT team moved cautiously down the stairs in search of others hiding below. The sound of additional gunfire announced the unwillingness of those hiding there to surrender.

"Officer down!"

John's second shout broke Fin's fixed stare on the basement stairs. Sprinting in his direction, he found his partner kneeling next to a SWAT officer, applying pressure to a pulsing wound at the back of the other man's knee. Grabbing his radio, Fin barked an order, "Officer down! This is Det. Tutuola, Badge # 43198. Repeat, officer down. We need a bus. We're in the stairwell right side of the main lobby. Hurry!"

"Make that three down, Fin," Olivia shouted from several steps further up. "I got two more up here with me."

After confirming John was uninjured, Fin moved quickly up to her side, adding her information to his call as he went. "You OK, Liv?"

Without looking up, she nodded. "Nothing serious… nicked in a couple of places, but no direct wounds thanks to your warning. You? John?"

"Both of us are fine," he replied. "You're sure…"

"I'm sure. See for yourself," she offered, briefly extending her arm for him to inspect.

Finding nothing more than two places where bullets had grazed her arm, Fin nodded. "Be sure to let the EMT's treat that. I'm going up. You OK here?"

"Yeah, go."

Looking up as John joined him, Fin glanced back at the officer his partner had been helping. "Felder… is he…?"

"Bled out; I couldn't stop it," John growled, mentally forcing himself to ignore the other officer's blood that was covering his hands. "I think the bullet hit a main artery. You get the bastard that shot him?"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Fin nodded. "Yeah. Gang kid with a semi… maybe 16. He was hiding behind that barricade. Didn't SWAT check it before…?"

"Yeah, they did… first thing," Liv inserted. "It looked secure… no sign anyone was hiding behind it, so Morris and Felder told us to keep going. If you hadn't…"

"Later," Fin bit out. "John… you with me? I'm going up."

"Go," John ordered. "I have your back."

-----

"Detectives… down here."

Quickly scanning the hallway of the second floor for signs the other officers had missed someone hiding, John and Fin moved quickly down the hall in the direction of the uniforms clustered around a suspect cuffed and lying on his stomach at their feet. "What did you find, Donovan?" John demanded,

"In there… little girl hiding under the bed," the young officer replied, his revulsion at what had been taking place in the room before their entry obvious. "We found this sick fuck cowering in the closet. He must have been raping her… she has blood on her legs. His boxers have blood on the front…"

Deliberately looking the other way as the officer directed a sharp kick to the prone man's side, John slowly entered the room. "Floor secure?"

"Yeah. There's a little boy… maybe 7 or 8, in the room across the hall. A second little girl is in the room next door. Marino's sitting with them both. Second girl looks to be about the same age as the boy. Sick fucks that were with them took off down the hall. Watanabe and Klein have them cuffed on the stairs," was the reply. "Those two look too traumatized to know which ends up, but this little girl… she won't let us come near her."

"Call for a bus to transport them to the hospital," Fin instructed. "John… you got this? I want to make sure the building is secure before we go much further."

Sighing, John nodded. Grabbing his radio, he called Cragen. "We've got three children up here, Cap. Donovan is calling for a bus to transport them to the hospital. At least one of them is injured from what appears to be a rape. I'm going to try to get her to let me help her. Fin is continuing the search of the upper floors."

"Understood. We didn't find any vics on the first floor… just gang members and a couple of older men… probably clients. They are all in custody. Elliot's team entered the basement… found a locked room with nine children huddled in the corner. He's arrested those that survived a shootout down there. I'll take care of those children… Liv will give me a hand once she's finished on the stairs. Tell Fin Elliot is on his way up to help him complete the sweep of the rest of the building," Cragen's voice replied.

"Right." Seeing Fin's nod, John took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the bed and the brutalized child hiding underneath.

-----

"Chris… it's me."

"Fin!!! Are you… the others all right? Casey and I've been listening to the police radio with Sergeant Matuszak. The reports…"

"I'm fine… my partners too. This was the place, Chris. We found sixteen kids here... several with signs of sexual trauma."

"Damn!"

"Meet us at the Harlem Medical Center Hospital… take my car. The first five are on route there with Liv. John is bringing another five in a second bus that's just pulling out. Thessa's with him… but I couldn't find Candi. John has a little girl that he found just after… it looks like she was being raped when we arrived. She's clinging to John and he'll need help getting her settled. I'll be leaving here with the last six in a few."

"How bad…?"

"We got one cop dead… another seven on the way to the hospital. Add on six dead gang members and four with injuries. We also found the bodies of a three kids that appear to have died sometime in the past few weeks… probably since they opened this hellhole. Its bad here, baby… real bad. You need to be prepared."

"Candi… is she one of the…"

"No. Maybe Thessa knows where her sister is, but she wasn't one of the dead. I'm the one that found them, so I'm sure. We'll find her, Chris, but tonight, we have 16 kids that need us… that have to come first."

"I understand. I'll call my supervisor and get some crisis counselors down here to help us," Chris sighed. "Casey and I will meet you there."

"Good. Cap asked me to see if you would make that call. We'll need all the help we can get."

-----

"Alan… Chris. I…"

"Yeah, I know what time it is. SVU just busted a child prostitution ring. I'll need help…"

"This is bad, Alan. We have 16 kids on their way to Harlem Medical. SVU also found the bodies of three children that died sometime over the last few weeks. There was a shootout… a cop died."

"I'm not being hysterical, damn it! We need to get on top of this tonight if we want..."

"Capt. Cragen has requested…"

"No, I'm not trying to tell you how to do you job though God knows somebody should! I'm giving you a report as your liaison to SVU… and as an experienced caseworker at the scene. This is bad and we need to get our act together! We need counselors…"

"No, I don't think it can wait…"

"I'll need help down here, Alan. This is too big for one caseworker to handle alone. If you don't want to come down, fine. Give me the OK to call in…"

"Have it your way! I'm heading over there now. I'll do what I can until you get your beauty rest and decide to send us some help!"

-----

Fin eased open the door to the small ward the hospital had assigned to the children rescued from the tenement. Scanning the room, he was not surprised to find Christine sitting in the middle of one of the beds with Thessa and several of the other children huddled around her. His partners, John and Olivia, were likewise surrounded on nearby beds. Casey was sitting in a rocking chair, a little boy sleeping in her lap.

Christine's worried gaze lifted at the sound of the door opening. Her lingering worry over his safety was washed away at the sight of Fin watching her from the doorway, obviously uninjured, but clearly exhausted. Her soft "Fin?" drew him toward her.

Sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed so as not to disturb the children, Fin caught her hand in a comforting grip. "They asleep?" he whispered.

"Yes… the meds the doctors gave them," Chris murmured back. "A few hours of hopefully dreamless sleep are the best we can do for them tonight."

Leaning over to tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear, he observed, "Looks like you're a one person show since you've drafted the rest of my crew to help in here. Haven't the other counselors arrived?"

Gently rubbing the back of one of her charges as his sleep became disturbed, Chris shook her head. "Alan… that ass decided to go back to sleep and wait until morning to organize a response. My report wasn't enough to get him out of bed in the middle of the night. It apparently takes someone with a little more pull to get him going. I finally gave up on him and make some calls to the counseling staff on my own... without his authorization. That was less than an hour ago, so the others won't be here for a while."

Frowning at this news, Fin asked, "Does he know what you did yet?"

"Yeah, the Police Commissioner called our Director to complain about Alan and told him what I did. Said that, if it was bad enough that he was here, ACS damn well needed more than one lone caseworker trying to handle the needs of 16 traumatized children… that it was a good thing I had the balls to do what was needed even if my supervisor didn't," she replied. "Abrams was livid to be put into that position…. and tore Alan apart. He's probably on his way here to do the same to me."

"We didn't have enough drama going on around here, beautiful?" Fin teased, all too familiar with the incompetence of her direct supervisor. "Had to get the ACS Director involved in a war of words with the Police Commissioner?"

"Yeah, that was my plan all along," she shot back, needing to vent a little while the children were sleeping and didn't need her full attention. "You know me so well."

Leaning over to press a quick kiss to her lips, he agreed. "Yeah, I do. You do what you have to do to take care of your kids. ACS is lucky to have you."

"You may not be the most objective person to ask when it comes to the wonders of Ms. Dupree," Liv teased from the nearby bed. "But the rest of SVU happens to agree. You did what you had to do, Chris. Let the brass handle Tandy."

"Abrams has done a lot to improve ACS since he came on board as director last year, but there are still way too many political hacks in key positions. Alan's a holdover from past administrations with more than enough powerful friends to keep him in his position. He'll be furious with me… put it off on me if he can… maybe even fire me, but I just don't care at this point," she confessed with an exhausted sigh. "Hopefully, the counselors I called will be here before the kids start waking up. There won't be enough of us to go around otherwise and these kids will need all the individual attention they can get."

Squeezing her hand, Fin nodded. "Hang in there. It will settle down in a few days and you'll go back to running the division behind the scenes while Tandy takes the credit."

"If he doesn't fire me for this… I did call in staff against his direct order." Shifting slightly to ease the strain on her back, she changed the subject. "Anyway, that asshole is the least of my concerns at the moment. These children were terrorized on top of being abused and exploited. The gang members threatened, starved, and beat them to keep them in line from the little they have told us. They are my focus for now."

Dropping his gaze to the children nestled against her, he asked, "How are they doing?"

"Jessie, the little girl that John brought in, had to have stitches to repair the damage that…" Struggling with her revulsion over what had been done to the children, Christine added, "They are all malnourished and have injures in various stages of healing. The doctors say they will recover… physically anyway. How about the ones you brought in?"

"They're still with the doctors. They will be brought in here afterwards." Noticing that Thessa was awake… was watching him with huge, scared eyes, Fin whispered, "Hi Thessa. I'm Fin. Remember me?"

Nodding slightly, the little girl shifted over to crawl into his lap, her thumb in her mouth reminding them both just how young she was. Curling into a ball, she began to sob. "Want my sister. Want Candi."

Wrapping her in a protective embrace, Fin began to rock her gently. "We'll try to find her for you, baby. You're safe and we'll look for Candi in the morning. It will be OK."

Refusing to make eye contact with the others adults in the room, Fin said a silent prayer he could keep his promise.

-----


End file.
